1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating electric machine and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2002-218689 discloses a rotating electric machine including a stator in which an external-connection-side lead section is disposed by axially extending in the upper part of a stator core and neutral wires are disposed on the both sides thereof.
It is often useful to disperse external-connection-side lead sections of a stator of, for example, a vehicle alternator due to the relationship with commutators. It is preferable, however, to aggregate external-connection-side lead sections of a stator of, for example, an electric vehicle motor into one position so as to connect with cables. It is preferable to narrow raised regions such as neutral wire routing in the upper part of a coil end so as to ensure a gap with a transmission section. With the lead sections being concentrated into one position, it is necessary to adopt a simple structure that ensures isolation between the conductors and high manufacturing workability.
The present invention is to provide a rotating electric machine and a manufacturing method thereof with high insulation and productivity.